50 Ways to Say Hello
by Random Person with No Name
Summary: 'Help me, help me, I'm all out of lines, and ways to say Goodbye.' Well, this isn't goodbye, this is hello. Reunions between Percy and Annabeth, and Percy and Annabeth and the crew of the Argo II. 50 prompts of different ways Rick Riordan could have done the Percabeth reunion, and how he could do the reunion when Percy and Annabeth make it out of Tartarus.
1. Cheeky

**Random Person with No Name almost put sith instead of with. Haha. I've just been bouncing around in my head all the different ways Rick Riordan could do the Percabeth reunion, so I decided I would do a series of drabbles to keep the creative juices flowing and give all you a Percabeth fix until they're back up and running like they should be. I titled this 50 Ways to say Hello (as opposed to goodbye, like the song by Train- that was actually my inspiration for this.)**

**Mood: My mind is awake, but my body is tired.**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head: Both 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train**

**Diss: Yard Work. It sucks.**

_ Prompt: Cheeky_

My hands were shaking. What if he didn't remember me? What if he did, but he chose that girl in the cavalry helmet instead?

I gripped the rope ladder harder. No, Annabeth. You can't think like this. Be strong.

My feet hit the ground, and I spun around, looking for him wildly. I stumbled as I did so, and Jason grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling on my face. Smooth, Annabeth.

And then he was right there, asking me if I was okay.

"Annabeth?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Athenian. You know, instead of Earth to Martian? Cause that would be Frank."

I stood and stared at him.

"Wow." He grinned cheekily. "Looks like Beth is a little tongue tied."

I gaped, and then threw my arms around him. He remembers!

"Wait." Leo cut in. Oh gosh. "Annabeth, the entire time I've known you, anyone who calls you Beth you attempt to kill. Travis still has that scar, you know."

Percy smirked. "Well I sure hope she did. Beth is my nickname for her."

I rolled my eyes, and without even looking at me, "You know, Annabeth, if you keep doing that, your eyes will get stuck like that."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I laughed, then turned to face the Roman Legion.


	2. Book

**Random Person with No Name is considering a name change. What do you think about I am Clarisse daughter of Ares? I don't know. . . I like both of them.**

**Mood: Bored**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Diss: being bored.**

_Prompt: book_

I looked at her as she climbed down the rope ladder. There were two guys and a girl other than her. The girl was pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as she was.

She held a book in her hands, probably to keep them from shaking. It wasn't working. The book was trembling along with her arms- all the way up to her shoulders.

"Hey." The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes the same as Thalia stepped forward. "I am Jason Grace, former Praetor of the Twelth Legion Fulminata."

"Oh, dude, sorry about that." I grinned sheepishly. I saw her flinch, and the girl and the other boy- Is he a Santa's elf?- went over to comfort her.

"No problem. I traveled here with Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker and head of Cabin Four, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user, builder of the Argo II and head of Cabin Nine. Oh, and a psychotic faun, he's inside watching MMA fighting. Keep him out of the way. I think you might already know our last companion." Jason half smiled at me which I returned with a nod.

I walked forward silently, until I was right in front of her.

"Annabeth?" I said softly. "C'mon, baby, look at me. You're scaring me."

Her head snapped up, but still wouldn't look at me. "I'm scaring you?" That was the wrong thing to say. "I'm scaring you. Wow Percy. You've been gone all this time, eight months! I had no clue where you were, and then Grover finally manages to contact you through your empathy link, and you're asking me if I was real-"

"In my defense I was asleep for six." I held up a finger so Annabeth would stop. "I had no clue where I was either, and all I knew was you were out there somewhere. You would help me. I came into camp being chased by gorgons, and the first thing I did was ask around for you. You were the only thing I remembered!" I was yelling now. "And then when we're finally back together, face to face, you won't even look me in the eye!"

And then they did. Her eyes bore into mine.

_Thunk._ The book slid out of her hands and onto my foot.

"Ow." I mock glared at her. "You did that on purpose, Wise Girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

I couldn't help it. That conversation ended with Leo yelling at us to get a room, Frank and Hazel busting out laughing, and Octavian looking like he was trying not to pee himself because the guy who was elected Praetor instead of him was now kissing a Greek in front of the entire Roman Legion.

But hey. I have an amazing girlfriend. I might as well be proud of it.


	3. Percy

**Random Person with No Name needs someone to yell at her to get a move on. I am never going to get this done by the time The Mark of Athena is released if I'm only posting one chapter per day. Today I will do two, and if I don't someone needs to slap me.**

**Mood: I'm mad at myself**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Drops of Jupiter by Train**

**Diss: Not updating enough**

_Prompt: Percy_

I took a deep breath, and turned to face the Romans. Percy was standing there, along with a girl by his side. She was wearing a toga like him, and back a little and off to the side stood the two kids he had his arms around.

"Hello, Romans!" Jason yelled, a big grin on his face. "I'm back!"

Cheers erupted from every Cohort. Jason turned to me and nodded, before dropping Piper's hand to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello everyone!" I waved a bit. "I am Annabeth Chase, co-leader of Camp Half Blood." Here we go. Don't screw this up. "Camp Half Blood is the Greek equivalent of this establishment. We mean no harm, and come here to form an alliance to defeat Gaea. Her forces are growing stronger every day. I am sure you all have noticed that monsters are almost impossible to kill."

"Actually," the boy that was with Percy earlier spoke up. "We kinda went on this quest, and freed Thanatos, so he can make sure people and monsters stay dead now."

"Okay." I said. How am I going to say the rest of this? They can now kill monsters, but Gaea's forces still are planning to destroy Olympus.

"As I said before, Gaea's forces are growing. They are planning to overthrow the birthplaces of the Olympians. If we can work together, the seven along with reinforcements to fight will sail first to Rome, then to Greece-" I stopped short, and blinked. Did he really just do that?

I opened my mouth slightly, as some Legionnaires snickered. I tried to say something, but just kept letting out little puffs of air.

"Sorry." Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his other hand extended with his pointer finger out. "I've just always wondered what you would look like if I did that, you know?"

"Why would you want to know how I would look like if you poked me between the eyes?" I managed to get out. I was resisting the urge to laugh, punch him, and scream all at the same time.

"I don't know." Percy had that stupid amazing lopsided smile that makes his eyes look several shades lighter. "Just a random thought. I had to try it, though."

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain."


	4. Hi

**Random Person with No Name is upset with herself. After I upload this prompt, I WILL start working on the next one. GAH! I keep getting distracted!**

**Mood: Tired.**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head: Some Nights by fun.**

**Diss: School starts tomorrow. Need I say more?**

_Prompt: Hi_

So the meetings went well. After the initial introductions, and the Senate meeting, then Reyna called a meeting for the seven- well, then it was six + Annabeth and Reyna. I played chopsticks with Frank and Leo through most of the meetings. Leo was actually pretty cool- though I never thought I would meet someone more hyper than I am. I wonder what would happen if I gave him coffee. . .

Remind me to do that later.

So anywho, I didn't say a word throughout the entire meet and greet process- but we already covered that. I own at chopsticks.

After that, Reyna had some official business to handle- apparently Octavian was causing trouble, and she didn't want me to take care of it. Something about punching him in the face. Which I would probably do. Instead, Hazel, Frank, and I took Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and another girl named Piper on a tour of New Rome. Jason would chip in from time to time, telling us stories of stuff that happened before any of us got there. I still can't believe Dakota once kissed Gwen for no reason.

Actually, yes I can.

Finally, after all that, Jason slipped off with Piper, Frank and Hazel went out on a date, and Leo went to go find Reyna- something about a prom date?- and Annabeth and I were left alone.

I shifted my weight awkwardly before, "Hi."

She turned and stared at me, taking several deep breaths before responding. "You disappeared right before Christmas, was gone for eight months, probably lost your memory, and all you say is hi?"

I gulped. "Well, yeah, I mean, what are you supposed to say to the one person you didn't forget? I'm sorry about being missing for so long, I tried sending you IM's but I couldn't get a connection, and when you contacted me through the empathy link I was still at the point of 'Alright is she real and I do actually remember her or is she just another cruel trick Hera's playing on me?' and-"

I didn't get a chance to finish. Annabeth had kissed me before I could.

I stared at her. "Whoa."

She looked slightly breathless, and nodded. "Whoa."

I grinned. "It's been a long time. I know a place we can go. . ." I trailed off at the look she was giving me.

"Nope. Not until I see the coliseum up close and personal." Annabeth put her hand on her hip and turned and walked away.

"Annabeth?" I called after her.

"What, Percy?"

"Coliseum's this way."

"I knew that."

"Sure."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, the one time I'm right,"

"Do you want to go to that place you know after this or not."

"Coming sweetie."


	5. Do I Know You?

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Nineteen reviews- at my last count. (which means the last time I looked.) That is the most reviews I have ever gotten at four chapters. Thank you all so so much for all that love and support! And I'll cut the sentimental crap and get on with the story.**

**Mood: Ecstatic.**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Secrets by One Republic**

**Diss: Rain- though I do like how it smells. . .**

_Prompt: Do I know you?_

I stepped off the rope ladder and turned around. Wow. Camp Half Blood never looked this imposing or threatening or intimidating. That might be because of Travis and Connor, though.

I walked forward, trying to look dignified and composed. Oh, Di Immortales, he's standing right there.

I stopped several feet from a girl in a toga and purple cloak- the same cloak he and Jason were wearing. She must be praetor- but then that means-

Did the Seaweed Brain really become Praetor while he was here? How long has he been here? The Seaweed Brainness of it would mostly depend on how long he's been here, though it's still going to be something Percy would do because he couldn't have been here for more than six to eight months.

Jason, Piper, and Leo came up to join me. For once in his life, Leo was quiet, only fidgeting slightly with something from his toolbelt. He had recently tried to fix it so it would stop giving him breath mints when he reached for his hammer, but it just started shooting breath mints out at him instead, so I think he had his table talk to it and it stopped.

Shame. It was quite funny watching him get pelted by Tic Tacs.

Jason cleared his throat before taking a step forward. "Romans, this is Jason Grace speaking. I have come from the Greek camp in New York. The people are friendly and are not hostile. They wish to help us defeat the forces of Gaea and return the world to peace."

"Not hostile?" Percy snorted. "Have you met Clarisse?"

"Percy. Focus." The other girl next to him. Oh no. What if she's his new girlfriend? What if he replaced me? What if he remembered me but chose her instead?

Percy just grinned and let his eyes travel over Leo, then Piper, then Jason, until they finally rested on me.

"I'm sorry." He said, his grin growing bigger. "Other than the fact that we've known each other since we were twelve, gone on three life threatening quests together, fought in battles together on countless occasions, you're my girlfriend and you love my mom's blue cookies almost more than I do, do I know you?"

I just stared at him as he cracked up. "Really, Percy? Really?"

"Oh come on, Wise Girl, you gotta admit that was funny."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yeah, it- it kinda was."

"Percy that was not funny."

"Whatever. Let's go get some muffins." With that he charged at me, slung me over his shoulder, and ran off towards New Rome.

"PERCY JACKSON PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry. No can do."

"Seaweed Brain."

Of course, I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Long Time No See

**Random Person with No Name is working in overdrive. School started this week, so I'm typing up as many chapters as I can this weekend. My dad is going to be rewiring some stuff, so whether I get them posted might have to wait a bit.**

**Mood:Committed.**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Something To Believe In, and I forget the artist.**

**Diss: A song that's stuck in your head and you can't remember the title or the artist.**

_Prompt: Long Time No See_

I sucked in a deep breath. Terminus was pretty reluctant to let us enter New Rome. And what did he mean by 'That goddess'?

Jason went down the rope ladder first, followed by Piper. Leo was supposed to go down next, but he waved to me.

"I gotta make sure the ship stays put, and doesn't fall out of the sky or anything. It'll only last a day or two though. Then we need to actually land. Can you talk to someone, make sure we can do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll only be staying here for a day at the most, Leo."

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh yeah. But still, you go first."

I started to panic. I had this all planned out, worked out every minute detail so everything was perfect-

Calm down, Annabeth. The order doesn't matter very much. Percy's down there, he's understanding, and by the looks of it he's Praetor. Everything will be fine.

I took a deep breath and started to descend. Jason and Piper were waiting for me at the bottom.

"Leo's still on board, he's working out some mechanical details." I said, loud enough for Percy and everyone else watching to hear.

Jason nodded, and we walked forward, him in the middle, Piper on his right and me on his left. Leo was supposed to be in my spot, and I would be directly behind Jason, to be in formation in case they attacked. But Leo was still on board, so I improvised. Oh, goodness, we can't improvise too much, please let Jason remember what he was going to say-

"Hello, Romans." Jason yelled. "Long time no see, huh?"

The legionnaires erupted into cheers. Several boys ran forward, dogpiling Jason. Piper moved out of the way, laughing, and Jason was trying to push the boys off him, saying he couldn't breathe, laughing.

I had a small smile on my face. That was the homecoming Percy would get. Either that, or the Stolls would throw him in the canoe lake. Course, Percy would then use his water powers and shoot them into a basket ball hoop, like he did the last time they walked in on us by the canoe lake. . .

That was the last night I saw him. It seems so long ago, yet it feels like yesterday. I walked over to him, almost in a daze.

He had a lopsided grin on his face, which made me just want to pull him towards me and hold him close, never let him go away again.

"Hello, Annabeth." Percy said. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Long time no see?" I said, my voice dangerously calm. The boys climbed off Jason and helped to his feet. Everything fell quiet. "Eight months you've been missing, leaving me to look for you with no results, and the first thing you say to me isn't even something you came up with? Are you trying to drive me insane, Percy? I can't believe you! Right after you said you would never leave." My voice choked off, as I fingered the ring he gave me on that night. A promise ring. A promise to never leave my side, to always be there.

"It's not like I meant to." Percy shrugged. "Besides, I almost died a couple times, and you were the thing I remembered to keep me going. Having you there would have definitely helped. Though Frank and Hazel were pretty epic. 'Welcome to Canada, idiot.' And then bashing in this giant's nose, I couldn't stop laughing when they told me. I just remembered, I have to tell you about this library in Seattle, you would not have shut up, it reminded me of you so badly I punched a bookshelf."

I stared at him, disbelieving. Next thing I know, I was right up against him, kissing him for the first time in eight months.

Long time no see, definitely. But it made it fifty times better.


	7. What's Up?

**Random Person with No Name needs to get her butt moving on these prompts. Grr. Sorry for the weight. Number seven, here we go!**

**Mood: Creative**

**Song That's Stuck in My Head: Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple**

**Diss: I had a huge craving for pizza all summer long. The first three days of school there was a huge line for pizza, and then, I get into lunch, and there is no line for the pizza. I went over a grabbed some, thinking 'Victory is mine!' I paid, went and sat down. I grin, finally I have my pizza. I take a bite- _IT WAS THE WORST PIZZA I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!_**

_ Prompt: What's Up?_

So throughout the meet and greet, the Senate Meetings, the meetings for the seven, the meetings between the leaders of each camp, the Centurion meetings, and a whole lot of other meetings, Annabeth kept her distance.

I couldn't blame her, it's not like we could have a soppy reunion in the middle of official business that I was not paying attention to. Frank is really good at the Chinese hand slap game. . .

So Reyna decided that each of the Greeks would be led on a tour by a different person. Jason would take Piper- I wonder if they're dating? They definitely like each other- Frank and Hazel would take Leo- that was a bad choice, though it's not like Reyna knew about Hazel- and I would take Annabeth.

Alright, so I was paying attention for that part.

But even as we went on the tour of New Rome, Annabeth wasn't freaking out over the architecture or anything. She just kept quiet, looking around at everything. We were both miserable.

Finally, I had enough. "Come on." I said, my hand took hers. She let her hand slip through mine though. I sighed. "I want to show you something."

I led her up to the secret spot Hazel had shown me when I first came to camp. "It looks really amazing at sunrise, but sunset will have to do."

I looked down at her. She had a small smile on her lips, almost like she had forgotten how.

"It's almost as beautiful as you."

Her face fell, and she turned away. "I'd- I'd better go. Thank you for the tour."

She started to walk off.

"What's up." I said. "What is up with you? You've been acting weird all day. I mean, when we're in meeting after meeting after meeting, we really can't catch up or anything and I get it! But you totally rejected me, even after I told you a bunch of stuff that I remember, because I thought 'Hey, maybe she's just worried I don't remember her so let me tell her that I do remember her, and how much she means to me!' But no, you're still treating me like I'm a complete stranger!"

"You might as well be!" Annabeth whirled around, poking me in the chest. "Eight months! Eight months, Percy! You didn't even contact me! Oh, sure, call your mom, tell her you're on a quest, cause us all to worry that much more because you'll probably do something so Seaweed Brainish you'll end up killed! You might as well be a stranger, you've changed. I see you, but I see someone I don't know. Someone that's good at speaking in front of a crowd, that's not as clumsy, more refined-"

"I thought you would've liked that." I said, puzzled.

"I thought so too, but I don't, because it's not like we're Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl anymore, we've both changed!"

"So just because we've both changed you won't even try to see if we still fit together." I looked at her, and her eyes rose to meet mine. Her eyes were scared.

"You've grown. And your voice has changed." She murmured.

"I'm still me, aren't I?" I whispered, and closed the gap.

My heart started racing a million miles per hour. My face was probably beet red, as usual. She deepened the kiss, pushing against me. I put my hands on her waist, and her hands tangled in my hair.

I gently pulled away, neither of us moving other than that.

"Yeah. You're still you." Annabeth whispered.

"And I think it's safe to say I'm still your Seaweed Brain."

"Just not as awkward in front of a crowd."

"I'm still clumsy though."

"Of course."


	8. Annabeth?

**Random Person with No Name laeta est. That means Random Person with No Name is happy. I'm taking Latin in school. Also, I am announcing a contest. As the chapters get posted, I want you to send in the chapter number and prompt name of**

**Mood: Happy**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head: Perfect by Pink**

**Diss: My brother is no longer the one with the list of Roman names. I got one for Latin, and it was much longer than the one my brother pulled up on his computer. NOW I'M THE NERD!**

_Prompt: Annabeth?_

My hands shook as I descended the rope ladder. I clenched the ropes as tightly as I could.

Percy was down there.

I took a deep breath, trying (and failing) to calm my nerves before turning around to join Leo, Jason, Piper, and unfortunately Coach Hedge. We didn't want to keep him on the ship, because he could technically count as a weapon, but we didn't want him front and center, so we settled for having Leo and Piper take turns keeping him occupied with various food items.

How it is possible for someone to eat so many cupcakes I don't know.

I kept my gaze on the ground, listening to Jason give a speech about how the Greeks are not psycho killers who want to take over the Earth. Where do they get this stuff, anyway?

He was standing right there, right in front of me. I could touch him if I wanted to. But I couldn't, Jason would get distracted and the Seaweed Brain is Praetor, so who knows what that idiot is going to do. I sighed. At least he's my idiot.

I think.

I need to stop thinking.

By the time I dragged myself out of my thoughts, everyone was staring at me. And I mean everyone. I'm used to it, from back at Camp, but there I know everyone, not just a few people, and I'm not normally caught off guard. . .

I stood there, like a deer in caught in headlights, until Percy took a small step forward, and put his hand on my shoulder, looking down into my eyes.

"Annabeth?" He said softly. The word had barely escaped his lips before I let myself sink into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck, breathing in the familiar scent.

He was still my idiot. My Seaweed Brain.


	9. Kiss

**Random Person with No Name doesn't have an excuse. Yeah, I should really get a move on. . . Stupid school, giving so much homework. . .**

**Mood: Hungry. I want pizza, that is good, and not suckish like my school's**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head: A mash-up of Change by Taylor Swift and Viva la Vida by Coldplay that only exists in my head. . . this is what happens when you have to songs stuck in your head at once.**

**Diss: School food. The only thing that's good is the wraps, but the line is really really long, so I normally get a salad, which is okay.**

_ Prompt: Kiss_

I bounced on my toes in anticipation, having heard the argument with Terminus and several explosions from up on deck. What was going on? I needed to see Annabeth. NEEDED.

Does that sound possessive?

I literally started jumping up and down, when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked over, Hazel was pushing down on me, trying to get me to hold still. She was trying not to laugh, and Frank was beyond trying. He was cracking up.

I almost glared at him. But then, I would probably do the same thing.

Looking back up at the ship, I started shifting my weight from side to side. Where is she?

A rope ladder was tossed over the side of the ship. A boy with blonde hair, his arms wrapped around a girl with brown hair that had little braids in it, climbed onto the railing. Why is he holding her? Can't she just climb down her- Apollo's holy cows, he jumped off the railing!

The Romans gasped and cheered behind me. Are you kidding me? The guy's committing suicide, bringing the poor girl with him- how is he flying?

Oh. That's Jason.

A boy with curly hair threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship, quickly following. He started to climb down, but then went back up and yelled onto the ship.

A girl, taller than the boy with curly hair, swung over the side, dropping gracefully onto the rope ladder, climbing down faster than the boy, with sharp, efficient movements.

Annabeth.

As soon as she touched the ground, she was running for me. I surged forward at the same time, catching her in my arms. This was where I belonged. This is where we both belonged.

Wow. When did I get so cheesy?

Annabeth must've sensed I was thinking about something. She pulled away slightly, and looked up at me.

"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain." She smirked a bit, her gray eyes swirling. I got lost in them, and dipped my head a bit. Annabeth took a breath, going up on her toes a bit, her eyes fluttering shut. I let mine close, then heard Reyna clear her throat. We both pulled back awkwardly, neither of us were big on PDA.

"Oh, come on!" The boy with curly hair yelled. With a start, I realized that was Leo, from the video scroll he sent. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The Romans took up the chant, except for Octavian, Reyna, Jason, and the girl with choppy hair. Octavian looked like he was about to blow a fuse, while Reyna and Jason just looked more amused. The girl with choppy hair rolled her eyes.

I glanced over at Frank and Hazel. Hazel was laughing, and I think Frank was trying to chant, but was laughing too hard. Probably at the look on Annabeth's and my faces as we looked around, wide eyed at the chanting Romans.

Annabeth and I looked back at each other at the same time. Her eyes were wide, the stormy gray more beautiful then I remembered. I shrugged, and before she could respond, leaned down.

Our lips connected. This, was truly where I belonged.

**Okay, guys, I have an announcement. I am really, really, really sorry. I got so caught up in schoolwork, I completely forgot about uploading. If it weren't for a bunch of internet problems, I would have made a huge attempt to get as many drabbles done as I possible could. I also got the link to read the first four and a half chapters online, so I now know the true Percabeth reunion, and what's the point of writing these if I already know about what really happens? I'll make it up to you.**

** Spoiler: She doesn't punch him.**

** Spoiler #2: She judo flips him.**

** It was more perfect than anything I could ever come up with. More perfect than anyone on this website could come up with. To think of something like that, you would have to be a true genius: you would have to be Rick Riordan.**

** I'm really sorry, guys, but I can't continue this. Not only because I already know what happens, but because I can only be on the internet for a certain period of time per log-in on my computer. Well, this story was a fail.**

** Love, Peace, and Percy Jackson,**

** Random Person with No Name.**


	10. Do you mind?

**Random Person with No Name is starting this story back up! I know it started as purely Percabeth reunions, but I want to finish this story. The next chapters will be short drabbles on Percy and Annabeth escaping from Tartarus, some of them lighthearted, some of them not so much. If I don't work my way through the prompts by the time Percy and Annabeth do escape, then I will do reunions where the 7 + Nico are welcomed home to Camp Half-Blood, where both Camps are, and they explain everything that happened. So welcome back, readers, and hope this is an appropriate way to finish the story.**

**Mood: Excited. I'm finishing this! WOOHOO!**

**Song That's Stuck in my Head: State of Grace by Taylor Swift**

**Diss: Writer's Block. We've all been there.**

_Prompt: You don't mind?_

It was all over.

It was done. We were safe, and I held Annabeth in my arms as she wrapped a blanket around us.

Everyone on the ship was happy. Even Nico was smiling. No one said it, but we could tell that they were happy for us to be back.

I pulled Annabeth closer, and squeezed my eyes shut. Visions of all that had happened flew through my mind. It's not real. . . It can't be real.

Annabeth had sensed my discomfort, and she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying a soft kiss on my collarbone. She pulled what was left of my shirt closer around me, and Leo came over with another blanket that Annabeth gratefully took. She wrapped that around us as well.

I shuddered, and pressed my lips to Annabeth's forehead. While we were all happy, the only sound was Festus whirring to Leo in his machine language.

Nico was the one to break the silence. "Hey. . . Percy. I've been using your room. If you want me to find somewhere else to sleep-"

"No." I said, trying not to drift off to sleep right then and there. "Take it. I'll be staying with Annabeth."

Everyone on deck turned and looked at us. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, before saying, "Well, you don't mind, do you?" She looked challengingly around at all the people on deck.

"Chiron won't be happy." Coach Hedge crossed his arms and glared at me. "Any funny business, Jackson-"

"If there was any place that funny business would have went on, it would have been that first night out of Tartarus when we had camped in the woods, away from the Argo because you all hadn't found us yet, after the final battle went down." Annabeth said sharply.

"Yeah. . ." I shrugged. "What she said."

Everyone turned and looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly. Frank and Jason laughed as Hazel threw herself at us.

"It's so good to have you back!" She almost squealed, and I laughed as I hugged her small frame.

She was thinner than I remember her being.

"You haven't been eating, haven't you?" Annabeth asked accusingly.

Hazel had the sense to look slightly ashamed. "Nico and I were trying day and night to find Epirus."

I sighed, and got up, helping Annabeth to her feet as well. "It's good to be back."

Leo almost jumped on me from behind, as Jason and Frank clapped me on the shoulder and they all gave me hugs- in very manly ways, I must add. Piper and Annabeth shared a long hug, and Coach Hedge brought out the diet cokes.

After our little impromptu party, we just stood around talking. Soon, we fell into a comfortable silence.

I was hugging Annabeth from behind, resting my head on top of hers. Her arms were crossed on top of mine. Frank and Hazel were holding hands, and so were Jason and Piper. Leo had his arms wrapped around Hazel and Piper's shoulders, and Coach Hedge had dragged Nico into the circle and was making him stand next to Frank. From that vantage point, he glared at Hazel and Frank's linked hands, something I think Frank was very pointedly trying to avoid noticing.

It was good to be back.


End file.
